Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons
is a Japanese magical girl anime created by Fujiwara Hibiki and is the first installment of her Pretty Cure franchise on You A Pretty Cure? Wiki. The series' main motifs are Seasons, Time and Wishes. Synopsis Characters Cures / Voice Actor: Hikasa Yōko The main protagonist who has a kind, friendly personality. She is a fan of both anime and manga but mostly watches anime since she can't afford to buy manga. Hotaru is known to be very goofy and loud around her friends and family but shy when it comes to strangers. She has always dreamt of becoming a magical girl and was surprised when she became Cure Dahlia, the Pretty Cure of Spring, because she thought it was all fantasy. Her theme colors are tinkle me pink and white while her power is based of healing and flowers. / Voice Actor: Suzaki Aya / Marquis Chateau Voice Actor: Yonezawa Madoka An independent young girl who was sent from Marquis Chateau by "Princess" to Earth to find the Pretty Cure and navigate the four scattered Seasonal Crystals. Tori is trustworthy and kind and whenever she has too much coffee and sugar, she becomes a little clumsy, hyper and hard to understand. She can transform herself into a bird, and ends her sentences with "~chiri". Nemesis Other Characters Items * - A device that the girls use to transform into their alter egos, Pretty Cure. The pad comes with a pen known as the Cure Stylus. * - A pen-like item that comes with the Miracle Pad. The girls use them to activate their transformation and to find the four Seasonal Crystals. * - The Seasonal Crystals are four crystals that were scattered on Earth and only one has been found. The crystals each represent a season and are the source of power that the Cures and apparently Nemesis needs. Locations * - The school that the Cures attend. The school consists of a primary school, middle school and high school attended by both girls and boys. * - Tori's home land that is slowly disappearing due to the disappearance of the Seasonal Crystals. Media Films * is an All Stars film that only Hotaru from this season appears in. The film also has Mirai Sakura from Rainbow Pretty Cure and Fuyuki Yumi from Aurora Pretty Cure! joining Hotaru as they try to make it out of jail to save their poisoned senior Pretty Cure. * is an All Stars film that the Miracle Season Cures (excluding Cure Crystal) appear in. Music :Main article: Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons/Music Merchandise :Main article: Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons/Merchandise Trivia *Weirdly enough, Hotaru is the only Cure from Miracle Seasons to appear in Pretty Cure All Stars Sapphire, and it is unknown why. The film premieres on movie screens before Miracle Seasons premieres on television screens, which is very strange because that will mean All Stars Sapphire takes place before Hotaru even becomes Cure Dahlia! *''Miracle Seasons'' is the fourth series after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!), Smile Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to have a mascot who can transform into a human. References Category:HibikiSeries Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons